runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Staff of Power
This article, RuneScape - Staff of Power, is a Role-Play Article. RuneScape - Staff of Power has ended. Please don't make any new posts. This role-play is about groups stationed in Burthorpe that are traveling up a mountain to find a legendary staff: The Staff of Power. So here's the idea: You make characters to either seek the staff for good, or evil purposes. And soz again Ugozima. Note - Certain posts on this roleplay may not correlate with others, due to revisions by their original authors. Please work around this or consult the page history. Rules *Chapters must be at least 2 paragraphs long. *There can be no more than 4 groups per user with good or bad intentions. *No group can exceed 30 members. *The only case in which a person may edit someone else's chapter is in the case of a typographical or grammatical error. *British grammar is mandatory, since Jagex is a British company. Here is a link to an American to British English guide, courtesy of Wikipedia. *Chapters must comply with the Wiki Rules. *No one else may use/kill off anyone else's characters at all, with the exception of permission. *No double posting. If you have more to say, add on to your original post. *As of 21:08, 29 October 2007 (UTC), you may add titles to your chapters, but they must abide by Wiki Rules. Heroes The Burthorpe Dracomancers 1 Scorpian-Mutant warrior, 1 pyrokinetic mage and 1 Time-Lord archer. 3 Mayaki Asgarnian Marine Corps *Four hand-selected Asgarnian Marines searching for the Staff of Power. Villains Zantrozian Arbiters 10 Zantrozian troops, 2 Zantrozian Snipers, 1 Zantrozian Shaman, 1 Zantrozian Commander Hydraxites Unknown number of Hydraxites Karazahn Unknown number of Karazahn Characters ToaBionicle Chris Grantly # Side: Hero # Home: Taverley # Rank: Warrior Dracomancer Jenifer Smith # Side: Hero # Home: Taverley # Rank: Mage Dracomancer John Dixon # Side: Hero # Home: Yanille/Galifrey # Rank: Archer Dracomancer Evil_Dude Commander Zantroz # Side: Villain # Home: Planet Zantroz # Rank: Zantrozian Commander King Blankothe3rd GM Blanko # Side: Neutral # Home: GM's Isle. # Rank: King/GameMaster. the Ugozima Eden # Side: Whichever pays her # Home: NA (nomad) # Rank: Bounty Hunter Chiafriend12 Imnitio # Side: Hero # Home: Taverley # Rank: Marine (Corporal) Nyenson # Side: Hero # Home: Rimmington # Rank: Senior Sergeant (1st Sergeant) Ruyamarrin # Side: Hero # Home: Falador # Rank: Marine (Corporal) Yansio # Side: Hero # Home: Falador # Rank: Line Captain (Major) Story Prelude John swore as he stumbled up the small hill. His feet ached and his side burned as if a knife was being driven through him. He wiped a drop of sweat from his brow. Behind him dredged his friends, Jenifer and Chris, as well as five armoured warriors. They had been travelling for weeks, their prize so far unseen. John turned to gaze at his company. Jenifer was red-faced and lethargic, Chris dragging his feet along the ground. As he turned back to face forward, he saw it. The mountain was, in a word, impossible. For one, the mountain was half-covered in shockingly thick white cloud, completely obscuring the upper areas. The peak was, however, visible; light shining presumably from the treasure they sought. The bottom half was slightly more visible - it was encased in snow and ice, drifts constantly cascading down below. The snow gathered at the bottom, where it fed a magnificent waterfall. The blinding glare given off by the mountain bleached the greened surroundings. "That is... simply... remarkable," he uttered, all feelings of fatigue ebbing away. As he saw the structure, he, instead of being afraid or downhearted, was enthusiastic. And off they went. Chapter 1 - The Arbiters Land A spaceship had landed in the midst of Burthorpe forest. The strange, four-wing star cruiser had deployed some strange aliens. The aliens were humanoid, but had a chest and back carapace, with four talons instead of arms. They had no toes, so their feet were flippers. Their faces were more terrifying; a reptilian like head, with a circular mouth, millions of sharp teeth and their tongues had mouths of their own! Enough of their looks, the Zantrozians were on a mission; they must find a powerful staff that will save their home planet, and help to recreate a new Zantrozian Empire. "Designation Gielineor. Situation; no intelligent life sighted. Native language, probably English. The interplanetary police Judoon have stopped chasing us. Commander Zantroz now deploying!" Commander Zantroz was named after his home planet, which is dying. The Zantrozians are a very militaristic race, rivalling their enemies the Sontarans. In fact, the Sontarans nearly killed their home planet. The Zantrozian troops got out some weapons, and started to scale the nearby mountain. "The staff must be recovered at all costs!" Arnie 16:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 2 - Behind it all Around Six Months after The Battle of Misthalin John traipsed into the huge laboratory, pulling on a set of leather gloves and re-positioning his apron. In the center of the room was a large, steel table, on top of which was a broad red pipe the size of an oak tree. Sprouting from the pipe were many small, glass veins. Jenifer was working on a section around the top of the pipe, using a chisel to re-position the veins and then blowing molten glass into the empty spaces. Chris was doing something similar on the other end. Both were wearing a red uniform, apron and leather gloves/boots, as well as wearing facemasks. This was the central column, the thing that controlled all of the energies in the Dracomancer Base. The Scorpozi had damaged it in the Battle of Misthalin, so it had been taken to this lab under Falador. Since John was the main fighter in the Battle, he and two specialists were sent to fix the column. It was tricky work, as within the column there was a vast density of energy - enough to cause a powerful magical explosion. The general idea was to fill in any cracks and to make sure the energy storage was strong enough to both contain the energy and power the base. John walked over, eyeing up the center of the column. This was the trickiest bit. John had to add a whole layer of thickness to the center while not exposing the energy-core. Carefully John used magic to form a ball of heat in his hand, and he set to work. With his other hand he spread soda ash and sand, carefully following the engravings on the column. "How long do think this will take?" asked Chris, trying to relieve his boredom. "I don't know: Please let me concentrate" relied John, still focused on his work. "But really, how long? Old King'y must have something planned out." Chris put down his tools. "I don't know, just work". Before John had noticed, Chris had already walked over and patted John on the back. The distraction was enough. John flinched, pushing his hand on the column for support. The heat intensified and melted through layer after layer of glass, until John's hand was nearly touching the energy core. Without thinking, Jenifer dragged them close and, with concentration, uttered a teleport spell as the energy escaped. ---- The trio were standing just outside Falador, shocked at what they were now seeing. Falador was... gone. In it's place there was a vast expanse of dust, piles and piles of it, where the buildings of Falador had once stood solid. This was not good. "****" said Chris, as he stared out at the desert of crumbled marble. "We're going to have to go back to base right now". "No. I have a better idea. We need to go to Varrock and talk to Gypsy Aris," said John. ---- "I'm afraid there's very little I can do for you," said Aris, fiddling with her hair-net. "There's only one thing with the power to reverse time that you have any chance of retrieving" "And this is..." hurried Chris from the tent's entrance. "The Staff of Power," she said, reaching under her table and retrieving a large scroll. "This is a Staff, of such great power it is said it was forged by The Creator itself. It is so sought after, that it was positioned at the top of Gielinor's tallest peak, Titania, itself being magically hidden. Here is a map to find it, but you will face many a challenge. I fare you well." The trio looked at one another in disbelief, and then strolled out of the tent, unrolling the scroll and heading back to base. Chapter 3 - Encounters of the Monstrous Kind Mt. Titania was a very tall mountain. The Zantrozian Arbiters (or just "the Arbiters" in some systems) couldn't use their speeders, as the mountain was too treacherous. They had a shaman with them, for it is navigating for the team. They expected trouble, and trouble expected them. Some Asgarnian white knights were nearby. They didn't look like humans to the Arbiters. The Commander Zantroz gave order to open fire. The mean looking alien guns were primed, and fired at the knights. The knights were too slow to react. They were blasted out of the sky. Their smoking remains fell down the mountain. The Arbiters climbed up the mountain faster, with their claws dissolving parts of the rocks. Their gunfire and warcries had caused an avalanche. The Arbiters weren't affected by the falling snow, but others scaling the mountain will be. Arnie 16:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 4 - Surprises Present Day The group had possibly found the mountain's only shelter, a small cave at the top of the waterfall. it wasn't a very deep cave, nor a warm one, but it would do. Jenifer had enchanted a few stones to heat up every few minutes, warming the cave area, and the leather tents were faring well in these conditions. The mountain had not disappointed them when it came to difficulty, a foot in the wrong place possibly causing an avalanche. One of the men was already injured, frostbite having diseased his leg. The top of the waterfall was a huge block of snow and ice, shielding them from the winds. Chris insisted on digging deeper into the mountain, although he knew that caution was still needed. It turned out that their "Cave" was just a rocky out-crop, because the back of the cave was also snow and ice. "I think we're being followed up the mountain," admitted Chris to John when they came to a deep point. "I think we should lay a trap." "Like what?" "This," he uttered, opening his pack and taking out a cherry-bomb and a tinderbox. He took a bit of hair from his own head and created and elaborate foot-trap that would, eventually, cause an explosion if a certain rock was stood on. As they walked away, John took time to think. " "Why do we do these things?" Chapter 5 - The End of the World :This chapter occurs at the same time of the Scorpozi invasion. The Rift in the sky was a sign to the Arbiters. Another alien race has invaded this plane. "We must identify the aliens invading!" barked Commander Zantroz. "This scanning device recognizes them as Scorpozi, from the extinct planet Scarap, formerly in the Mutter's Spiral. Their invasion purposes are to kill all lifeforms on this planet and reclaim as their own" The Arbiters started to reload heir energy weapons. Trouble was to be expected. But could the Scorpozi be after the staff of power? But in a flash of light, some Scorpozi just materialized and started attacking. One blew up, thanks to Commander Zantroz. The Scorpozi stopped attacking, realizing these were "foreigners". Arnie 16:42, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 6 - The Mayaki 26th of Raktuber, 172 Today we were 1/3rd up the mountain. We found more caverns, although this time deeper. Chris wanted to investigate, so we left the trainees guarding the camp and ventured inside. Again, the cave drawings showed strange hunched over figures, surrounded by strange symbols. The caves were in a spiral downwards, and we knew that we were lower than we were before. We eventually came to a large cavern, the size of the Falador Party Room.... Anyway, this cavern was bordered with lit wooden torches, and statuettes of things like hawks and imps. "I'm freaked out by this place! Lets go" Jenifer had said. Chris told her to stop being so babyish. Then, the lights suddenly flared up, and 2 dark eyes peered out from the dark corridor ahead. The figure walked into the cavern. It was one of the beings on the cave drawings! It said, in a deep but strangely quiet voice, " I am the chief of the Mayaki. What business do you have here!?!" To Be Continued... Chapter 7 - Strangers The Scorpozi attacked the Arbiters, wounded one of their warriors. But the Scorpozi suddenly got sucked away. Strange as it was, the Arbiters moved up the mountain. The wounded one headed back towards their ship. 10 weeks later The Arbiters reached a cave, but they were not alone. Humans were in the cave. The Arbiter Shaman used his scanner, and it was revealed they were speaking to an unidentified species. The Arbiters decided to lock and load. Commander Zantroz scouted ahead into the cave, armed to the teeth with energy blasters and plasma grenades. Arnie 16:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 8 - Greetings 26th of Raktuber, 172 The Mayaki was about 4 ft tall, although we did not know it's true height as it was bending over. It wore a mask, like ones we had seen in the Karamjan jungle villages. "We are the Dracomancers, and we seek the Staff of Power!" Said Chris, barging in front of me, "We do not care for scum like you" Ignoring the last sentence and focusing on the one before, the Mayaki said " No! you must not touch the staff!I curses all those who go near it! It's power is too great!" "Why should I belev..." "Shut up Chris!," said Jenifer, " Mr. Mayaki, who are you?" Several others almost identical to the chief walked into the cavern. The chief cleared his throat and said "We are a goblin people. You may have heard of the Dorgeshuun? Well, we are like them. Except, they fought for peace! We still fought for war, but against our own comrades. We slayed so many trolls! Anyway..., we were banished onto a random part of Gielinor. We ended up inside this mountain, where we found the staff. We all used it to enhance our bodies, make us war like! But the power was to much, it leaked out of us and took most of our life force with it. We dug these tunnels and set the staff on the top of the mountain. 30 of us died from the cold." "That's so sad....." Jenifer was like that, always so sym'pathetic'. She explained our story, and then asked whether they would help us or not. "Mmm.... Ok then. I agree! But lets take another method. I sense dangerous warriors coming through the tunnels!" And with that, he dragged the adventurers out of the cavern and used a spell on the roof. The candles and everything else was destroyed, at the same time blocking the way of any oncoming dangers. "That should give us some time" And they set off, up through the tunnels. To be continued... ( if I don't get keyboard wrist ) Chapter 9 - The Chase Commander Zantroz leaped back, and the cave caved in. The Arbiters activated their force fields, the landslides didn't affect them. Plasma grenades blew up en-masse, creating a new tunnel. The Arbiters also saw foot prints, some human, some not. The Arbiters followed the footprints, as if it were a chase. "I smell humanssssss..." one hissed. "I smell non-humansssss....." another hissed. The Arbiters were back on the surface, nearing the summit of the mountain. But their keen senses sensed one Mayaki. It attacked, only to be blown up. "Species still unidentified!" But 5 Trainee Dracomancers saw this, and started to run up the mountain. The Arbiters starting firing rapidly, all shots on target. "We must summon our ship, and fly to the summit! Humans are so primitive they cannot leave their own planet. We will gain the staff before them, and return to Zantroz in victory!" The ship started to hover towards them, and they got on board. The ship took off. Arnie 16:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 10 - Introducing Eden (da data da!) A woman of orange hair and deep blue eyes sat in the center of Nardah, munching on a peach from her pack. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders to her knees, which bore ragged pants. She wore a maroon shirt of fleece, but, surprisingly, the Nardahian heat did not affect her. Some of the white robed citizens passed by, treating her like another footloose vagabond. "Ha ha! Ever hear of the hairdresser?" "Where are your nicest clothes? Oh yeah, you are wearing them!" The woman, a certain Eden, surprisingly ignored the Nardahians as if they didn't exist. Until one really got her angry. "Ha! Bet you've never seen a lick of gold. Here, I'll give you a coin just for pity." Eden jumped up and drew her dragon dagger, dripping with karambwan poison. She held the man by his neck. "I'll have you know that I am the most rich woman in all of the southern Kharidian!" "How much you wanna bet?" said the man, snickering. That was enough. Eden slit his throat, pulled out some runes, and threw them on the ground, teleporting her to Burthorpe. "Ooo," said Eden, "looks like a fight. Better find out what's up; looks like a good profit." She stared at a mountain. Eden Acanan is a bounty hunter. She ran up the mountain. 23:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 11 - Trekking through 27th Raktuber, 172 I knew that the trainees were goners, although I wasn't upset as I had seen much more death and destruction. The caves were progressively smaller, and by the time we saw a glint of sunlight, we were literally crawling. After we finally squeezed onto the surface, there were many rips in my armour. We came out into a large, round ditch. It seemed to be a camp, with easy access to the inner caves and the surface. "This is where we depart," said the Mayaki chief, "Although I do wish to see you again!" They climbed the slope up to the main rocks. When there, they saw a strange ship. Without warning, Chris fired a fire wave at it, and Jenifer followed suit. For they did not know what dangerous things they were taking on. Sacre Bleu! Chapter 12 - The Mothership Assault "Commander, we are under attack! From the primitives!" "Fire at will, soldier. Generating shields. Prime laser cannons. Prepare to launch bastic bullets!" "Commander, bastics are too powerful. We are not against the Daleks!" "I care not. They are trash, just like the Daleks!" The ship started to fire the explosive bastic bullets. Explosions were all around the mountain. Some stray missiles hit Burthorpe, Taverley and Catherby. Some Arbiters controlled auto-turrets on the ship, and started firing plasma rays. Some of the mountain had melted! Arnie 19:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 13 - Back Underground 27th Raktuber, 172 I jumped into the pit, dragging those two dimwits behind me. Jennifer fired a dragon spell into the pit and made an even deeper cavern which was safe from the attacks. While Chris set things up, and Jenifer put up some protective spells, some Mayaki came through. "The ship has gone." The chief said. I snarled at Chris and shouted, "You Buffoon! What the @?!# did you think you were ?@!?ing doing!?! Are you mad?!?" Suddenly, Chris turned into a ... man with a scorpion body with human legs and arms. He said, in a strange language, "I am the Scorpion King. Bow Before me!" Disclaimer: He's not a Scorpozi Chapter 14 - Victory in Sight The ship had hovered upwards, towards the peak of the mountain. The end is near... and the Arbiters would surely win, right? The ship landed near the peak. The Arbiters deployed, setting up some Zantrozian Snipers. If trouble was to come back, the Snipers would finish them. The Zantrozian Shaman gout out his navigator. "The staff is below where we are standing" Some Arbiter troops fired at the ground, and threw grenades. A new tunnel had been created, leading directly to th staff. The Arbiters climbed down the tunnels. "Who can stop us now?" :I certainly hope a scorpion mutant and a few puny humans don't intervene Arnie 17:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 15 - Making the story last longer Suddenly the Peacekeepers came down on a dragon and knocked the ship back to about 1/2 down the mountain, where their ship was damaged so badly that it could not fly any further. 28th Raktuber, 172 I talked to Chris, and I calmed him down. He morphed back into his human form. "Chris," I said," We could use your power on our trek. But, aside from that, I wish to tell you something, something I have never told anyone else.... what I did before becoming a Dracomancer...." And that ends my section of the trek in Raktuber. Next month to come soon! That should do it! And thanks to Ugozima for permission to use the PeaceKeepers Chapter 16 - Damn the Primitives! Some Arbiters were not on the ship, but most were. No one was killed when the ship crashed, but badly wounded. It was up to Commander Zantroz, his shaman, one troop and 2 snipers to finish the mission. "DAMN THE PRIMITIVES!" The Arbiters opened fire on the dragon, and it flew away. "Once we get the staff, we shall destroy this planet in revenge!" Arnie 09:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 17 - My History 1st of Pentember, 172 I wish to tell you that I am not human. I am in fact an alien, from another planet. I was in an interplanetary army, defending the universe from evil. We were attacked by a certain legion, and my squadron was sent here. On the way we saw the Arbiters entering the system. I knew that there was a battle to come. We set up a small base, and I decided to join the Dracomancers. This was a year before The Battle of Asgarnia. When Sergeant Malfoy became my Group Leader, I knew there was something shifty about him. He was being controlled by the Arbiters when he decided to trek us to Yanille. But he was strong enough to wriggle out of their spell. Now they've taken control of the Dracomancer king! They want me here for some reason! But Why? "What is the name of your species?," chris had asked after all that. "The Gallifreyans, or the Time Lords." I said. Chapter 18 - The Truth about the Time War The Arbiters were still extending the tunnel, but were stopped in their tracks, by a hooded figure. The Stranger, who witnessed the Scorpozi invasion. "What is the meaning of this?!" screamed Zantroz. "You know who I am. Check your scanners." "You are an impossible being. You died, with the rest of your people." "I ended the war, Commander. How could i die?" "Move, scum. We are here for the staff" "I know where it is, but I cannot let you have it. After rebuilding your home, you will go around, expanding your Empire and destroy billions. Like I did." "If that is so, I will make your species extinct!" "You have lost, Zantroz. Face reality" "We must get an advantage over the Sontarans...." "You have. They are already at war with the Rutans" "They keep cloning themselves. They are cheating scum!" "Oh, but can you live with yourself? You helped the destruction of Gallifrey." "Zantrozians are not subject to emotion! At least the Daleks are dead! We cannot stand their screeching!" "No, they are not dead. The Dalek Emperor fell through time, and rebuilt a Dalek army using human DNA. Then, the Cult of Skaro survived in the Void" The Arbiters screeched. "Do not blaspheme! I destroyed their mothership!" "Don't worry. I took care of the Emperor and his fleet." "Well, I am afraid we are taking the staff. Stand down and we might consider sparing you. Don't worry, our weapons can make sure you don't regenerate!" The Stranger nodded. He let them pass. The Stranger took off his disguise, and stepped inside a blue box nearby. The Doctor was here, and he let the Arbiters pass. "Hydraxites and Karazahn beneath the planet? Is that possible!" The shaman had picked this strange signal. The planet itself was like a time bomb. Zantroz smiled somehow. If two warring races are hibernated underneath them, what would happen if they awoke? The Arbiters could use the staff to awake them, causing a war which would result in the death of Gielinor. Arnie 15:46, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 19 - A Powerful Bunch 3rd of Pentember, 172 We dug some more caves today, and we knew we were getting very high up the mountain, as the air was thin. Along the way, we cam across a prebuilt cavern that contained some icefiends! Except, they were twice the size of the Ice mountain ones. They didn't attack us, just came over and started to.... mock us. "Ooo! Look at them! Ugly things! Like a Mayaki's bottom!" "Shut up you" shouted Jenifer. "Ooo! Isn't her voice shrill! She's probably just a teenager!" "I am 36 actually! Shut Up!" "Ooo! She's old! Her bones are brittle and weak!" "SHUT UP NOW!" She said, and, as she said it, she burst into flames and flew across the cavern, melting the beasts. A Mayaki came in, and said, "Oh great, ones a mutant, ones a time lord and ones a human torch! What a powerful bunch!" This is turning into '''heroes'. '' Chapter 20 - War Freekz! The Zantrozian Scout just witnessed this, and is reporting to the Commander via communications device. "You will not believe what i just heard. One of the puny humans happens to really be a Time Lord. Looks like they are two left. Ones a mutant, and one just set on fire, like a flame grenade. Don't worry, they can't hurt us. Our technology beats theirs. They are pathetic, like those Carrionites who let themselves get banished!" The Commander somehow laughed. "We are War Freekz. We have nothing to fear from a fire fly, a two-hearted monster and a circus freak!" Some icefiends attacked the Arbiters. Seconds later, the icefiends' heads were rolling down the tunnels. Arnie 13:05, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 21 - Brother of a God 3rd of Pentember, 172 After the incident, the Mayaki chieftain saw it fit that we follow them through the caves until the final steps of the journey. I, as leader, accepted, ignorant of my teammates' (slight) annoyance. We followed him through the tunnels for what seemed like a day, although I later found we had only been walking for a couple of hours. At some point, we came to a fork. "Mmm..." murmured the Chieftain, "I'll turn... Left. Through the mines. It is shorter this way." So we went through the mines. The ceiling was so high I could hardly see it. The workers wore green masks instead of the beige ones our guides wore. They were probably prisoners, I thought. Then, we saw something. one of the prisoners had dug a hold in the bottom of the cavern, which a glowing substance was emitting light from. "The central core! The Staff's power source! We been searching for this... centuries we have been searching!" The Chieftain shouted, and we could see tears dripping from under his mask. End entry ---- He opened his eyes. He was confused. Where was he... Mt. Titania floated into his head. That must be where he was. Who am I? Again, the answer just came into his head... Dargenath. Why was he there? Then he remembered. He remembered it all. "I am DARGENATH the POSSESSOR! I WILL TAKE THE STAFF, AND DESTROY THOSE WHO DARE TRY TO TAKE IT AGAIN!" To be completely... I mean '''continued' Chapter 22 - The Awakening The Arbiters were way ahead of the Dracomancers, and had discovered it. The Staff was here. In front of them. Commander Zantroz took the lead, and scanned for possible traps. None. What idiots, thought Zantroz. He took the staff with ease. "As my first act, I shall awaken the sleeping creatures beneath us, which will eventually destroy the planet!" He pointed the staff at the ground, and a powerful blast of energy cut through the core of the planet. Two giant battle cruisers were activated. The Hydraxites and Karazahn were no longer comatose. Yet, the two races were directly beneath Mt. Titania. The mountain will soon be destroyed. Some Hydraxites flew through from the ground, chucking energy spears at the Karazahn coming out of the ground. Both aliens were in the Staff chamber, fighting it out. Burning chains were whipped everywhere, making the whole mountain shake. The Arbiters went to the exit, but Zantroz fell over and the staff knocked out of his hand. The staff then fell out of the crack, and it fell down the mountain. Everyone in the mountain must evacuate if they wish to see the light again. Arnie 13:46, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 23 - Fury Unleashed Unknown to the Arbiters, the Mayaki had set traps. Metaphorical traps. Like the fact an evil god was buried underneath the mountain. Like that. Dargenath sensed the awakening. As troops flooded into his cavern, he killed all that passed through in one blast. The others then proceeded to fight on the surface. And then he saw it. Coming through a crack in the ceiling was the staff of power. He caught it and thought, how convenient for that to happen. He shed his robes and morphed into his larger, KBD form. Even though he hated his brother so, he must protect his followers. He must protect those who respect dragons. He flew through the hole, flying high up the mountain, to the highest cavern on the highest rocky outcrop. The staff gave him the power to commit genocide with one blast of fire. He would use it well. ---- ''4th of Pentember, 172 We camped near the mine entrance as the chief examined the substance emitting the light. Then it shook. The whole mountain shook, and daggers fell from the roof killing the chieftain and a lot of the prisoners. Chris had morphed into his scorpion form and was catching the stalactites with has claws. Jenifer was throwing fireballs at them. And then the creatures came into the cavern. I had feared them from my birth, and as i saw them now, they made me feel scared. Wanting to hide. But I could not, for they were real. Real nightmares. I had participated in hiding them away. I thought of only one culprit - The Arbiters. Chapter 24 - Everything must End in Explosions Some of the Arbiter troops were killed by falling ice, but Zantroz didn't care. He lost the staff, and needed to retrieve. He and the remaining Arbiters teleported back to their ship, which by now was fully operational. They boosted its engines, and the ship went flying. It flew around the ship, scanning for the staff. It had been taken, by a powerful entity. ---- The Hydraxites flew out of the mountain, bombing it continuously and got an advantage over their foes. The Karazahn started to evacuate to the nearest town, Burthorpe. There, they set up snipers to shoot down the Hydraxites. The Hydraxites then left the mountain, as it cracked in two and exploded. Arnie 15:25, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 25 - Help from the past It was near a cave. As the mountain ripped open, the bomb that the Dracomancers had laid went off, blasting Dargenath so badly he was forced to morph back into humanoid form. When this happened, time reversed to when the aliens were released, although everyone kept their memories and it seemed that only the mountain and the aliens from underneath the planet had moved. Draco looked from above and saw his brother's efforts. He sent a lightning bolt from the sky and placed the staff on the very peak of the mountain and surrounded it with skeleton soldiers. "That should do." he uttered. Chapter 26 - All-Out War The Hydraxites and Karazahn were still awakened, and were confused. The mountain had not been destroyed. But the two alien races still fought around the mountain. Zantroz had detected the staff had been moved to the peak, so the ship flew to the peak. But the Hydraxites also sensed this powerful artifact, and are out to get it. They started to fly up the peak. The Karazahn started to chase their foes up the mountain. The stakes are high, but what about the Dracomancers? Draco may have placed the staff further up the mountain, but even a god can't stop the clash of two armies and an elite scouting group. Arnie 15:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 27 - Late Arrival Line Captain Yansio, a veteran of the Battle of Asgarnia, led his hand-selected four-manned squad to the base of the mountain that held the Staff of Power. Yansio sheathed his sword so he could use both of his hands for hand signals. He pointed at Imnitio, a marine ranked trooper who was skilled with a crossbow, held out his index and middle fingers of one hand, pointing as far apart as he could get them, and had his other index finger between them, and pointed at the top of the mountain, meaning, "use a grapple crossbow hook on the top of the mountain, Imnitio". The Marine put the special mithril grapple crossbow bolt into his crossbow, pulled the firing string back into locked position, and aimed. He fired upwards to the top of the mountain. The rope from the grapple fell down in an angry swing, and eventually settled down. Imnitio held out his hand to another Marine, Ruyamarrin, and said, "Hand me the gliders, would ya'?". Ruyamarrin tossed him the four gliders, enchanted toilet-paper-roll-styled things that would have whoever is holding on to them glide up a rope to the top of a grapple hook. The receiving marine installed the four gliders onto the bottom of the rope. Yansio gave out a reminder before giving the go-ahead to start. "Remember guys, these things take a lot of runes to maintain. Keep your rune bags zipped mostly shut so they don't all fall out. If they fall out, your glider will send you all the way down the rope, and anyone beneath you with you." The four soldiers all adjusted their zippers. The Line Captain then gave the signal to start. Imnitio went on first, followed by Nyenson, Yansio, and lastly Ruyamarrin. They glided up the ropes at a steady fifteen or so miles per hour until they stopped a bit above halfway, where the grapple landed. The cliff they were on was probably ejecting seven feet from the wall, and covered in an inch of snow, which was just easily pushed away whenever stepped on, or sat on. The marines looked above at the struggle for the staff at the top of Mount Titania. Imnitio started to reload his crossbow. 11:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 28 - Legends It was a race to the mountain peak. The Arbiter ship is hovering to the top. The Hydraxites are flying to it. The Karazahn are speeding up the mountain. The Dracomancers and remaining Mayaki are racing against time as well. Now some Asgarnian Marine Corps have joined the fight for survival. But since the staff was moved, the "god" Dargenath lost it and is also scaling the mountain. But the Arbiters arrived first. Zantroz approached the staff, and had it within his grasp, when a bolt of energy flew at it, just missing. The Hydraxites had also arrived. Well, just 20 (because the rest are attacking some Karazahn). Hydraxor, leader, tried to take the staff, but Zantroz didn't allow it. "What are you going to use this powerful object for?" "Scanning results reveal you are the leader of the Zantrozian Arbiters. We have a greater need for the staff; to stop the war and let the Karazahn bite the dust." "We came to Gielinor to retrive this, and we shall not fail" Zantroz shot Hydraxor, and Hydraxor burnt down the mountain. Zantroz was attacked by the Hydraxites, but he had back-up from the Arbiter troops and snipers. Then the Karazahn just had to come up, but they weren't just attacking their enemies. The Arbiter ship had blown up, killing half the Arbiter team. In anger, Zantroz threw grenades everywhere, resulting in the staff glowing. In fact, this was very bad. The staff literally blew up. The peak of the mountain exploded, with falling bodies everywhere. The staff was undamaged, but moved down the mountain. The mountain was splitting again, as a huge battle cruiser was coming out of the mountain. Everyone was killed on the peak except for Zantroz, Karaza and 3 Hydraxites. The cruiser was of Karazahn design. Everyone stopped scaling the mountain, and tried to escape. Another battle cruiser was coming out of the ground, of Hydraxite design. Arnie 15:53, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 29 - Idioticy? Though everyone else was trying to get down the mountain, the marines were still trying to get up it. Imnitio fired his crossbow, and attached the four gliders to the rope. The squad then glided up the rope, almost to the top of Titania. That's where they made their wrong move. They noticed the corpses falling from the top. "Yansio," Imnitio called out, being the first to notice since he was at the front of the little train of gliders, "corpses're falling from the top!" "Keep going marine." the Line Captain assured. "We have to get the staff before the wrong people do." They kept gliding up the rope for another maybe ten seconds before the mountain started to split again. The mithril grapple bolt came unattached from the ledge another 100 feet above. The marines didn't notice until the grapple fell past them. The gliders were still gliding up the rope, those the rope was falling. Noticing this, Nyenson yelled out, "Bail out!". Nyenson jumped to a ledge a few feet below where he was when he jumped. Ruyamarrin followed suit, though he didn't land as well. He slipped on the edge, landing with his upper body trying to hold on to the ledge, and his lower body trying to push himself up. To his misfortune, the snow gave him little to grab on, so he hollered to Nyenson. "Gimme' a hand, wouldja'?!" The Line Sergeant went to the Marine's aid. He quickly put an adamant spike with a hole at the non-spiked side into the wall that the ledge ejected out of. Nyenson then latched on a rope that was connected to his belt onto the hole in the spike. By now, Ruyamarrin was about to fall. "Cut the crap and grab onto me!" Nyenson grabbed onto Ruyamarrin's slipping hands. The sliding didn't stop. "You weigh too much!" the Line Sergeant exclaimed. "Kick off your climbing boots!" "What?" "Do it!" The slipping marine did so. He pushed his climbing boots off by pushing one foot's heel on the back of the other's shoe. The pair of shoes fell a long way to the bottom. Ruyamarrin started to try to push himself back up. He put his bare feet on the snowy cliff wall. "Aww geez!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Nyenson knew this was a bad situation. He had an idea though. If Ruyamarrin still had his glider, perhaps he could glide up the rope Nyenson had going from his belt to the wall. "Do you still have your glider?" "Yeah." Nyenson unattached his rope from his belt, and held it out to the other marine. "Use your glider on this!" Ruyamarrin did, and slowly got back up. "Thank God! I thought I was gone for sure." He stood up, once again on snow in his bare feet. "Oh Geez!" He sat on the ledge, with his feet dangling over the edge. Nyenson got out his extra pair of standard-issue climbing boots, and gave them to Ruyamarrin so they could continue. 00:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 30 - Battle Locked Two fully operational gigantic battle cruisers are floating high above Mt. Titania. The two cruisers are opening fire at each other, over a destroyed Burthorpe and Taverley. People gaze in awe, not realizing the danger they are in. Hydraxites are attacking RuneScape, trying to get the inhabitants to fight for them. The Karazahn are doing the same. Another explosion erupted on the mountain. And another. Zantroz, his shaman and a sniper are all that are left of the Arbiters. The staff has gone. They are still looking for it, but in the chaos they are contributing more to the destruction of Titania than anything else. Arnie 15:40, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 30.5 - Well Enough Lost... The large mountain shook again. Nyenson and Ruyamarrin held onto the cliff face as best as they could. A rock would occasionally fall down, but there was always snow falling down. During that awful shake, Nyenson thought of something. Where were Imnitio and Yansio? He saw Imnitio jump off the rope, and since he was up farther on the rope, meant he was probably on the ledge above. But what about Yansio? He was at the bottom of the four going up the rope. Was he on a ledge below? If he was, wouldn't he have seen Ruyamarrins legs dangling over the side? A rope fell down, and eventually stopped waving around. The mountain momentarily stopped shaking. Ruyamarrin got up, and pulled on the dangling rope. It was secure. "Did Imnitio fire another rope?" the Marine asked to himself. The two Asgarnian marines stood there for a bit until Imnitio came down on his glider. "There you guys are!" the gliding marine called out to the other two, who were no more than a yard away. "Let's get on down to the bottom of Titania, and get out of here." Imnitio glided down farther. Ruyamarrin got on the glider, went down a bit, and Nyenson last. They glided to the bottom of the mountain. 20:25, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Chapter 31 - Finale/Epilogue please feel free to delete this if you don't want it to end! The staff had been taken by none other than those interfering Peacekeepers. They flew over the mountain and reversed what had happened and fixing the mountain. The Dracomancers were teleported back to their base, with Falador being unfrozen, and the citizens memories subsequently removed of their time frozen. Eden is still trekking the mountain, and a nice treasure has been placed at the top for her to gain. The marine's goals were also achieved by the Peacekeepers, and they returned to place the finishing touches on Asgarnian defences. But there were three Arbiters left, including Zantroz. Zantroz swore revenge, then he and the remaining Arbiters stole a Hydraxite shuttle and left. But their actions were not justified, for they did something terrible. Gielinor had been protected by the "higher beings", but the Arbiters destroyed this protection, and even advertised for the planet to be invaded. The Hydraxites and Karazahn signed a treaty, and their war was over. They left peacefully, but had their last surprises. Some Hydraxites were left, frozen in cryogenics beneath Gielinor. Same with some Karazahn. This was done in case the treaty was shattered. , and everyone who was involved please sign below. Thank you and have a very Merry Christmas! Other Stuff Category:Runiverse Category:Role Play